helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Onee Adventures
Onee Adventures (お姉ちゃんの冒険; ''O nēchan no bōken '') is the official anime of the Jpop group titled "Onee Nyan". The anime features the lives of Onee Nyan members, Momo Nyan, Miyu Nyan, Moyi Nyan, and Mami Nyan. It is said to be an anime such like AKB48000, Uta no Prince sama, and Love Live! The openings and endings are to be preformed by Onee Nyan, and also many new songs will be made during the promotion of Onee Adventures. It also features the rival group of Onee Nyan, SukiStar. The first episode air date was July 10th, 2013. On the 3rd episode, after the new sub members of Onee Nyan were announced, Baby Nyan joined in with Onee Nyan Anime Tracklisting *Opening 1: Fujubun'na kanjo *Ending 1: GenkiNyan Episode 1 #NYANTASTIC-Onee Nyan #Subete no tame yo-Onee Nyan Episode 2 #Kozan taizai- Onee Nyan #Wakai, amai on'nanoko no shinka.- SukiStar #Mr. Wonderboy- SukiStar Episode 3 #CRAZY GIRLZ wa watashi o ki ni!- Onee Nyan #Keikoku- Baby Nyan Featured Characters Momoko Yoshida- The main character of the anime, she is the leader of Onee Nyan, the best singer and hard working. In the anime she plays a huge role getting Onee Nyan put together. Miyuki Ito- The sub leader of Onee Nyan, Miyu is in love with Pink things and is the best dancer in Onee Nyan, she's carefree, but can also a cry baby when it comes to scary things. Matsuki Shimizu- Moyi loves food, and is another one of the better dancers of Onee Nyan, she is very careful and loves animals. Mami Umeda- The newest member of Onee Nyan, she is represented as a very strong singer and person. She's usually the mood maker of the group and she is known for her randomness. Chinami Suzuki- The leader of rival group, SukiStar, She and Momoko used to be best friends, but found themselves chasing the same dream. Eventually leading into different rival groups. Sayumi Ito- Miyuki and Matsuki's rival from group SukiStar, She is extremely shy, but when it comes to singing and dancing, she is the best in her group. Satsuki Nana- The cool, dark mysterious member of SukiStar who has a deep secret from long ago in her past. Her family is wealthy and they would do anything for her. Mae Saga- A new member of Onee Nyan, inserted into Baby Nyan, she is the eldest of Baby Nyan and is very efficient at everything she does. Miho Nakamura- A new member of Onee Nyan, inserted into Baby Nyan. She is a competitve yet shy girl who loves her fellow idols. Miki Yamaguchi- A new member of Onee Nyan, inserted into Baby Nyan. She loves sports and is a really great chef. Has a secret friendship with Sayumi Ito. Minami Ogawa- A new member of Onee Nyan, inserted into Baby Nyan. She's a dancing machine and loves to sing. She's is extremely hyper and is usually is moving around. Category:Anime Category:Onee Nyan Category:Onee Adventures Category:Momo-Nyan Category:Miyu-Nyan Category:Moyi-Nyan Category:Mami-Nyan Category:2013 Releases